1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead-based piezoelectric material and a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lead-based piezoelectric materials such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT) are used in various devices.
As proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-116395A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), one example of a method for applying PZT to devices is a method in which PZT particles are sintered. In this regard, Patent Document 1 states that a solid phase technique, which is generally used as a method for producing PZT particles, is problematic in that the particle size of the resulting PZT particles is large, and a high sintering temperature is required.
To lower the sintering temperature, Patent Document 1 proposes a method for producing PZT particles having a small particle size.
In particular, in Patent Document 1, an aqueous solution of Pb(NO3)2, an aqueous solution of ZrOCl2, an aqueous solution of TiCl4, and an aqueous solution of KOH are mixed and stirred to give precursor particles, and the precursor particles are subjected to hydrothermal treatment to give PZT particles.